1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electric power transmission, and, more specifically, is a connector for attaching a tap conductor to a line or run conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors of the subject type are old in the art. Prior-art connectors, for the most part, incorporate two-thread systems. One thread system is used to secure the tap conductor to the connector, and the other is used to secure the connector and tap conductor to the line or run conductor. It goes without saying that a two-thread system is undesirably complicated by including a large number of parts.
Clearly, a one-thread system would be thought to require a smaller number of parts and, as a consequence, to be simpler to manufacture and to use. However, with such a system, the same threaded bolt must secure the tap conductor to the connector, and the connector to the line or run conductor. Since the threaded bolt in such a situation cannot be completely tightened until the connector is to be secured to the run conductor, the tap conductor is to some degree loose during the installation of the connector onto the run conductor. This increases the likelihood that the tap conductor will slip out during this hazardous operation, causing the lineman to spend more time than is desirable to accomplish the connection. Even worse, the tap conductor could stray near the run conductor and draw an arc.
A connector having a one-thread system, but not having the above-noted disadvantages, would be a boon to the field of electric power transmission. Such is the object of the present invention.